Illyria
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Just a story about an Original. Vampire Diaries fic. Incomplete.


**_Disclaimer:_****_ Don't own any of the recognisable characters, they belong to L.J Smith. Any unrecognisable people belong to me, not making any money off this, doing this for fun. Yadda, yadda. On with the story!_**

****

**_I know, I know. Bella's written yet another story, instead of just finishing her other ones. Yes, well, you know yourselves when the Muse bites your ass, and you have to write a story. This is another VD fic. Currently adding another chapter to "Princess of Darkness" and "Belladonna." When I've got time, I'll update the other stories. I have nine incomplete stories, and seven complete ones. I've got another two more stories to put up before I've got all sixteen of them posted. The only story I'm not posting is "Reach for the Sky" I'm not posting that until "The Next Generation of Daybreak" is finished. Kinda gives the ending of T N G D away. Don't wanna do that now, do I? _**

**_Anyways, on with the story._******

Illyria.

Prologue.

I am walking down a street in the middle of the night. This type of street is not the safe kind, it is full of drug addicts, drunks, whores, rapists and quite a bit of other people, and none of these people are safe to be with either.

I am unafraid however, I prowl these streets as though I own them; in a way I _do_ own them.

This street, this town; it is my territory and I do _not _tolerate any of my kind here causing trouble.

My kind you ask? What is my kind? Well I'll tell you what my kind are. My kind prowl the street after the sun goes down. My kind preys on the weak humans. In other words, my kind drinks blood.

Yes you guessed it. My kind is vampires.

Now, forget what you've seen on televisions or read in books about vampires. We _can_ walk in daylight as long as we wear a talisman made from Lapis lazuli, although the rays of the sun hurt our eyes.

I, however, do not need to possess such a talisman, and I will tell you why later.

Our true habitat is darkness, when the sun goes down, that is when our powers are at their fullest. What Powers? Yes, I think I should tell you, as I do not plan on living much longer. When you are my age, all you think about is dying.

Anyways, back to what our Powers are.

We can read minds, manipulate weaker minds and bend them to our will, we can also erase memories, or just wipe the slate clean altogether if we wished to.

We are faster than humans, stronger too, we can also change shape into one or two animals, depending on how strong we are. I, myself, can turn into at least ten different animals.

We do not cringe when someone holds a cross/crucifix in our faces, we _can _hold things Holy and to do with God. There are quite a few other things we can do, though I'd rather not tell you them.

I suppose you'd like me to tell you how to destroy us? Very well. Sunlight! If you take off the talisman or talismans that other vampires wear, they can be destroyed by sunlight. Fire will also kill us, so will cutting off our heads, and…ah yes, the good old fashioned stake through the heart will definitely kill us.

The movies and books got a few things right. By the way, garlic? Unless you don't want to have any friends, then stock up on the garlic. But it will do you no good against vampires. I actually like garlic, but only in Spaghetti Bolognese.

Oh my, I completely forgot to tell you something…or a few something's actually. In all my rambling about vampires, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Illyria, and the reason I don't need to wear a talisman of lapis in the sun, is because I'm an Original.

Originals, in case you were wondering, are the strongest vampires the world has ever seen. There were originally one thousands Originals, but alas, I am the last one. You see, in order to make a vampire, a vampire must drink the blood of a human until the human is dying, and then the vampire cuts themselves and feeds the human vampire blood.

Bram Stoker got it wrong; he thought that when a vampire bit a human they become a vampire. Not true. A human _must _receive vampire blood in order to become a vampire, otherwise they just die.

Originals, on the other hand, were not made vampires that way. In fact, I was born a vampire to human parents. I don't know the logics of it, only that my parents were human. Until I got my teeth, I drank my mother's milk. Then I drank blood when I grew my teeth.

I was born in the Stone Age, in case you were wondering. There were about a hundred of us born in our tribe. They say that we were "Devil Children." I think that they were right.

I do not know what happened to the other Originals; I only know that I am the last.

As I said before, I am prowling the streets of Virginia, on my way to Fell's Church to be exact, I heard a rumour that an Original was killed there twelve years ago, so I am going to Fell's Church to investigate, to see if the rumours are true.

**_A/N: Let me know what you guys think? Is it good, crap, or all right? Please leave a review, and remember, flames will be ignored. If you embarrass me on my reviews, then I'll embarrass you. So no flames. _**


End file.
